


Nice Day

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Mana and Kaji on a picnic.





	Nice Day

"What a nice day."

"It is isn't it?"

"The sun's a bit bright, But it is nice."

"Hey Mana."

"Hmm?"

"Hand me some of those orange slices."

"Alright, here you go."

This was a great picnic.


End file.
